With the maturing and promotion of network technologies and the development of device hardware technologies, network user groups have grown significantly. Moreover, network users browse network information in various manners.
Generally, by collecting behavioral data of some users and analyzing the behavioral data, a network platform provides services for the users more precisely, for example, pushing news or some other specific activities.
Currently, behavioral data of a user is generally recorded by using the Cookie technology. Specifically, when the user visits a website, the website may permanently implant a piece of information containing a universally unique identifier (UUID) into a current browser Cookie of the user, and associate all behaviors of the user by using the information.
However, many security tools and browsers can disable the Cookie function. When the Cookie function is disabled, the website cannot identify the user, and therefore can hardly collect behavioral data of the user.
Therefore, a technical problem to be urgently solved by persons skilled in the art is how to provide an identity information verification mechanism to improve a success rate of identification of the identity information.